


Morning, Buck

by samagotchi



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, Horny!Steve, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Worship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ball play, chest worship, handjobs, sleepy!Bucky, sleepy!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samagotchi/pseuds/samagotchi
Summary: Steve has morning wood and needs his boyfriend's help to get rid of it





	Morning, Buck

Steve's eyes fluttered open, blinking against the soft morning light coming through the cracks in the blinds covering the bedroom window. He let out a small yawn before turning his head to take in the sight of his sleeping boyfriend laying next to him. Steve trained his eyes on Bucky's chest rising and falling with each breath. He looked so peaceful, Steve noted mentally. He yawned once again, stretching himself. He felt his cock, heavy and swollen against his stomach. This wasn't unusual for Steve - he always had morning wood. What was unusual was that he was awake before Bucky. Steve pressed a hand to his erection, using the soft material of his briefs to provide some friction. It did nothing to relieve the pressure on his member. He grunted in frustration as he rolled over to rut himself against the bed. Again, this provided no relief. Steve's arousal grew uncomfortable as he turned back to his boyfriend, still fast asleep. A mischievous grin spread across Steve's face as an idea struck him.

A wet mouth enveloped Bucky's nipple. His tongue worked in small laps over the hardening nub. Bucky stirred in his sleep, a moan escaping. Steve knew how much Bucky loved it when Steve worshipped his chest and Steve would be the first to admit he didn't mind it too much either. He took his boyfriend's muscular pec in his hand as he proceeded to mouth at the opposing nipple. Steve kneaded the muscle as he rutted his throbbing cock against the mattress. His eyes snapped open as he felt a hand run through his ruffled blonde hair. He looked up through thick eyelashes to see Bucky staring lustfully down at him.

"Morning Buck", Steve smiled pulling his mouth away from the darker man's nipple. Bucky returned the greeting with a chaste kiss. Steve's tongue darted forward, forcing its way into Bucky's mouth. Bucky pulled back.

"Hey hey babydoll. Slow down. What's up?" He asked, taken aback by Steve's forwardness. Steve whined, his brows furrowing together. Bucky glanced down at Steve's now leaking member. "Aw Stevie, baby. You look like you need some help with that." Steve nodded as Bucky lifted himself up as he pushed Steve onto his back. Bucky began to palm Steve through his underwear as he pressed wet kisses to Steve's neck. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Bucky's mouth attached itself to a sensitive vein.

"Fuck. Need this so much, Buck." He moaned, damning the layer of fabric between Bucky's hand and his bulging dick. Bucky's scruff scratched against Steve's pale skin, leaving a trail of inflamed skin across his neck. Bucky's hand continued rubbing Steve, softly stroking his length through his briefs. The material stretched, straining against his cock as it throbbed. Steve bucked up into his boyfriend's hand, trying to get some friction. He grabbed a fistful of hair, tugging slightly. Bucky looked up from his neck.

"Don't tease, Buck. I'm aching.", Bucky laughed menacingly.

"But Stevie, I'm taking care of you. Remember?", Steve nodded, "I'm in charge."

"Sorry Buck, my bad." Bucky took advantage of the blonde soldier's open mouth, moving in for a passionate kiss. His tongue taking control of the kiss. He took Steve's bottom lip between his teeth, squeezing down just enough for Steve to feel a sharp twinge of pain before pulling back and smiling innocently. Bucky moved his hand to the elastic waistband of his boyfriend's briefs. He slowly peeled it away, causing Steve's swollen cock to spring free from the restrictive fabric. The cool air hit his dick, eliciting a hiss. Bucky took the member in his hand, feeling it throb against his palm. Steve moaned as Bucky began to move his hand. Stroking lightly up and down his length. Bucky went back to kissing Steve's neck, sloppily and open mouthed. He made hickeys in places where Steve knew people would see them but he was too aroused to care. Bucky's wrist picked up speed, working at a steady rhythm. A low moan bubbled from the super soldier, the veins of his cock contracting, pumping blood into his already rock hard dick. The head was red and swollen and pre-cum leaked from the tip onto Bucky's coarse hand. Felling how close his boyfriend was to release, Bucky released his dick, leaving it to slap against Steve's abs.

Bucky cupped Steve's smooth, tight balls. He rolled them in his hand, tugging gently. Steve grit his teeth, holding back the urge to take over and jack himself to completion. Bucky saw this, noticing his neck, muscles straining. He sat back on his heels, watching his boyfriend writhing, eyes clamped shut. Chest flushed, nipples hard, abs tensing with every shallow inhalation. Cock red and hard against his stomach. He dropped down, slowly licking from the base to the swollen tip. Steve cried out. 

"Uuuh fuck!" Bucky's hand still massaged his tightening balls and he took Steve's cock all in one, the head brushing the back of Bucky's throat. He stilled, allowing the warmth and wetness of his mouth to overwhelming, leaving Steve unable to form words - a string of vowels tumbling from his mouth. The longer haired man began to move his head, using his tongue to swirl around the tip when he reached the top. Steve's arms clutched the sheets beneath him to prevent himself from grabbing Bucky's head and pushing him all the way down. His biceps strained, his cock heavy in Bucky's mouth. The man took Steve's panting as encouragement to suck faster. Steve's balls pulled up, ready to release. Bucky lowered himself to Steve's base, his coarse scruff brushing against Steve's trimmed pubes. 

Steve's cried out Bucky's name as his dick pumped ropes and ropes of thick cum down his boyfriend's throat. Bucky swallowed around his now hyper-sensitive cock, causing Steve to cry out once again. He slowly lifted himself up from his boyfriend's softening dick, smiling up at him.

"Feeling better, Stevie?" He asked, cum dripping down his chin. 

"So much better, Buck. Thank you." Steve said between breaths.

"Good." Bucky smiled, "Now it's my turn."


End file.
